1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,447 discloses an electrical wedge connector having a C-shaped sleeve with an inwardly projecting rear end tab. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,671 discloses an electrical wedge connector having a C-shaped sleeve with a slot in front of a rear end tab forming a stop ledge.